Ezekiel's Moments
by 20med
Summary: Basically, I am going to show the weaker sides if Ezekiel. Rated M just to be safe.


p dir="ltr" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 13px; vertical-align: baseline; background: #f2ede1; color: #333333; font-family: Arial, sans-serif;"Cass is away visiting a friend of hers, for the next week, and Flynn is nowhere's to be seen./p  
p dir="ltr" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 13px; vertical-align: baseline; background: #f2ede1; color: #333333; font-family: Arial, sans-serif;" /p  
p dir="ltr" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 13px; vertical-align: baseline; background: #f2ede1; color: #333333; font-family: Arial, sans-serif;"That leaves Ezekiel, Eve, and I to complete the mission at hand./p  
p dir="ltr" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 13px; vertical-align: baseline; background: #f2ede1; color: #333333; font-family: Arial, sans-serif;"Today we're in Chicago we've on the mission for the last 47 hours, luckily I got to sleep while Eve went out to investigate, and she got to sleep while I checked searched for information in the local bars. Ezekiel stayed at the hotel, probably doing the most sleeping, working on a security system to keep them safe and to steal the Blue Night Sleeper. The problem with the sleeper is if the one touching it were to start to fall asleep, it would zap them and prevent them from sleeping for another 12 hours./p  
p dir="ltr" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 13px; vertical-align: baseline; background: #f2ede1; color: #333333; font-family: Arial, sans-serif;" /p  
p dir="ltr" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 13px; vertical-align: baseline; background: #f2ede1; color: #333333; font-family: Arial, sans-serif;""Hey, Zeke, we gotta get going if we don't get it by tonight creepy chic is gonna use to make everyone so tired they give in to her every command in return for sleep"/p  
p dir="ltr" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 13px; vertical-align: baseline; background: #f2ede1; color: #333333; font-family: Arial, sans-serif;" /p  
p dir="ltr" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 13px; vertical-align: baseline; background: #f2ede1; color: #333333; font-family: Arial, sans-serif;""Yeah, yeah, yeah, I'm coming, mate, let me put the finishing touches on the security jammer" em style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; outline: 0px; vertical-align: baseline; background: transparent;"yaw/emn 'now since I'm the only one capable of stealing it that means I need to do my best not to touch it' em style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; outline: 0px; vertical-align: baseline; background: transparent;"yawn./em/p  
p dir="ltr" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 13px; vertical-align: baseline; background: #f2ede1; color: #333333; font-family: Arial, sans-serif;"em style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; outline: 0px; vertical-align: baseline; background: transparent;".,.,./em/p  
p dir="ltr" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 13px; vertical-align: baseline; background: #f2ede1; color: #333333; font-family: Arial, sans-serif;"Threw a ,,, "Okay Ezekiel we'll be waiting in the escape car"... " Got it Eve. In, out, home."./p  
p dir="ltr" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 13px; vertical-align: baseline; background: #f2ede1; color: #333333; font-family: Arial, sans-serif;" /p  
p dir="ltr" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 13px; vertical-align: baseline; background: #f2ede1; color: #333333; font-family: Arial, sans-serif;"I got the Sleeper into the container, all ready to go, when some chic in a black puffy dress walks in eating a sucker, she has two guys with her dressed in black suits, "Hand over the Blue Night Sleeper."/p  
p dir="ltr" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 13px; vertical-align: baseline; background: #f2ede1; color: #333333; font-family: Arial, sans-serif;" /p  
p dir="ltr" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 13px; vertical-align: baseline; background: #f2ede1; color: #333333; font-family: Arial, sans-serif;""Uh, no thank you, I think I'd rather keep it."/p  
p dir="ltr" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 13px; vertical-align: baseline; background: #f2ede1; color: #333333; font-family: Arial, sans-serif;" /p  
p dir="ltr" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 13px; vertical-align: baseline; background: #f2ede1; color: #333333; font-family: Arial, sans-serif;""Ooh in that case I'll trade you a dum-dum, for it." she said in a sickeningly sweet voice./p  
p dir="ltr" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 13px; vertical-align: baseline; background: #f2ede1; color: #333333; font-family: Arial, sans-serif;" /p  
p dir="ltr" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 13px; vertical-align: baseline; background: #f2ede1; color: #333333; font-family: Arial, sans-serif;""Hey, Dumb, Dumb give me gum gum" em style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; outline: 0px; vertical-align: baseline; background: transparent;"self snicker/em "You think I'm stupid"/p  
p dir="ltr" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 13px; vertical-align: baseline; background: #f2ede1; color: #333333; font-family: Arial, sans-serif;" /p  
p dir="ltr" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 13px; vertical-align: baseline; background: #f2ede1; color: #333333; font-family: Arial, sans-serif;"She said something, but I'm vision started to blur for a sec next thing I know her men are running at me. I throw the container holding the gem in the air, jump and watch the men trip, catch the gem, and sprint toward the escape car. "strong style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; outline: 0px; vertical-align: baseline; background: transparent;"Drive, drive, drive!/strong" We speed off in a haste./p  
p dir="ltr" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 13px; vertical-align: baseline; background: #f2ede1; color: #333333; font-family: Arial, sans-serif;" /p  
p dir="ltr" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 13px; vertical-align: baseline; background: #f2ede1; color: #333333; font-family: Arial, sans-serif;"I look out the window waiting for my nerves to calm down. We drop Eve off at her cousin's house and then go to the doorway, entering the Annex through the backdoor. Jake starts talking to me, "Zeke I think we need to find a place to put that, when we came it I saw a note from span style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; outline: 0px; vertical-align: baseline; background: transparent; color: #ff0000;"Jenkins/spanspan style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; outline: 0px; vertical-align: baseline; background: transparent; color: #ff0000;" /spantelling us to just write door the information about it and to put it up"/p  
p dir="ltr" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 13px; vertical-align: baseline; background: #f2ede1; color: #333333; font-family: Arial, sans-serif;" /p  
p dir="ltr" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 13px; vertical-align: baseline; background: #f2ede1; color: #333333; font-family: Arial, sans-serif;""Got it," I reply tiringly Jake walked away to find a place to put it. I stretch out on the couch hugging the gem as I start to doze off./p  
p dir="ltr" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 13px; vertical-align: baseline; background: #f2ede1; color: #333333; font-family: Arial, sans-serif;"em"strong style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; outline: 0px; vertical-align: baseline; background: transparent;"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"/strong/em/p  
p dir="ltr" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 13px; vertical-align: baseline; background: #f2ede1; color: #333333; font-family: Arial, sans-serif;" /p  
p dir="ltr" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 13px; vertical-align: baseline; background: #f2ede1; color: #333333; font-family: Arial, sans-serif;" /p  
p dir="ltr" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 13px; vertical-align: baseline; background: #f2ede1; color: #333333; font-family: Arial, sans-serif;"strongJake's POV./strong/p  
p dir="ltr" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 13px; vertical-align: baseline; background: #f2ede1; color: #333333; font-family: Arial, sans-serif;"I hear a loud scream, running toward the noise, I see Ezekiel in the fetal position clutching his head, crying. "i.. it... I.. it h.h.h.h. .hurts"/p  
p dir="ltr" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 13px; vertical-align: baseline; background: #f2ede1; color: #333333; font-family: Arial, sans-serif;"I wrap the young man in a hug. "Sh its, okay. You're all right. What's wrong? What happened?"/p  
p dir="ltr" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 13px; vertical-align: baseline; background: #f2ede1; color: #333333; font-family: Arial, sans-serif;" /p  
p dir="ltr" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 13px; vertical-align: baseline; background: #f2ede1; color: #333333; font-family: Arial, sans-serif;""I I I was lying on the c c couch. Tired. Pain."/p  
p dir="ltr" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 13px; vertical-align: baseline; background: #f2ede1; color: #333333; font-family: Arial, sans-serif;" /p  
p dir="ltr" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 13px; vertical-align: baseline; background: #f2ede1; color: #333333; font-family: Arial, sans-serif;"After sitting next to him for a while he finally calmed down./p  
p dir="ltr" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 13px; vertical-align: baseline; background: #f2ede1; color: #333333; font-family: Arial, sans-serif;""So, Zeke what happened."/p  
p dir="ltr" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 13px; vertical-align: baseline; background: #f2ede1; color: #333333; font-family: Arial, sans-serif;" /p  
p dir="ltr" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 13px; vertical-align: baseline; background: #f2ede1; color: #333333; font-family: Arial, sans-serif;""I laid down on the couch, and started to doze when I was zapped by the gem."/p  
p dir="ltr" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 13px; vertical-align: baseline; background: #f2ede1; color: #333333; font-family: Arial, sans-serif;" /p  
p dir="ltr" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 13px; vertical-align: baseline; background: #f2ede1; color: #333333; font-family: Arial, sans-serif;""Well, it's a good thing we slept during the mission cause you're going to be up for 12 more hours." Ezekiel looks scared./p  
p dir="ltr" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 13px; vertical-align: baseline; background: #f2ede1; color: #333333; font-family: Arial, sans-serif;" /p  
p dir="ltr" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 13px; vertical-align: baseline; background: #f2ede1; color: #333333; font-family: Arial, sans-serif;""I didn't sleep" he mumbled./p  
p dir="ltr" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 13px; vertical-align: baseline; background: #f2ede1; color: #333333; font-family: Arial, sans-serif;" /p  
p dir="ltr" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 13px; vertical-align: baseline; background: #f2ede1; color: #333333; font-family: Arial, sans-serif;""You didn't what?" I ask confused./p  
p dir="ltr" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 13px; vertical-align: baseline; background: #f2ede1; color: #333333; font-family: Arial, sans-serif;" /p  
p dir="ltr" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 13px; vertical-align: baseline; background: #f2ede1; color: #333333; font-family: Arial, sans-serif;""I didn't sleep during the mission unlike you I didn't have time, thanks to the security and preparing for the steal."/p  
p dir="ltr" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 13px; vertical-align: baseline; background: #f2ede1; color: #333333; font-family: Arial, sans-serif;" /p  
p dir="ltr" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 13px; vertical-align: baseline; background: #f2ede1; color: #333333; font-family: Arial, sans-serif;"He starts tearing up again. "Hey, its all right, why don't sit here and watch some TV or read a book, I'm going to take care of the Blue Night Sleeper and finish the research." He nodded his head and I went on my way. /p  
p dir="ltr" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 13px; vertical-align: baseline; background: #f2ede1; color: #333333; font-family: Arial, sans-serif;"_br /About two hours later I decide to bring Ezekiel a snack. He looks to be in pain, but is watching tv. "Hey, bud I brought you a snack of pizza rolls."/p  
p dir="ltr" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 13px; vertical-align: baseline; background: #f2ede1; color: #333333; font-family: Arial, sans-serif;" /p  
p dir="ltr" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 13px; vertical-align: baseline; background: #f2ede1; color: #333333; font-family: Arial, sans-serif;""Thanks, " he replies hoarsely./p  
p dir="ltr" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 13px; vertical-align: baseline; background: #f2ede1; color: #333333; font-family: Arial, sans-serif;" /p  
p dir="ltr" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 13px; vertical-align: baseline; background: #f2ede1; color: #333333; font-family: Arial, sans-serif;"Suddenly he turns to me, with pleading eyes he looks at me, "May I have a pain med? It really hurts" he's crying again./p  
p dir="ltr" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 13px; vertical-align: baseline; background: #f2ede1; color: #333333; font-family: Arial, sans-serif;" /p  
p dir="ltr" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 13px; vertical-align: baseline; background: #f2ede1; color: #333333; font-family: Arial, sans-serif;""Sorry, but drugs plus magic never end well."/p  
p dir="ltr" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 13px; vertical-align: baseline; background: #f2ede1; color: #333333; font-family: Arial, sans-serif;"I saw Ezekiel, look at the time, then back to me. "Its 11pm please go to bed, don't stay up just because I can't sleep."/p  
p dir="ltr" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 13px; vertical-align: baseline; background: #f2ede1; color: #333333; font-family: Arial, sans-serif;" /p  
p dir="ltr" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 13px; vertical-align: baseline; background: #f2ede1; color: #333333; font-family: Arial, sans-serif;""I'm not gonna leave you." I reply shocked by what he asked me./p  
p dir="ltr" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 13px; vertical-align: baseline; background: #f2ede1; color: #333333; font-family: Arial, sans-serif;" /p  
p dir="ltr" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 13px; vertical-align: baseline; background: #f2ede1; color: #333333; font-family: Arial, sans-serif;""Go to bed if you don't I'll walk you there myself" he argues/p  
p dir="ltr" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 13px; vertical-align: baseline; background: #f2ede1; color: #333333; font-family: Arial, sans-serif;" /p  
p dir="ltr" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 13px; vertical-align: baseline; background: #f2ede1; color: #333333; font-family: Arial, sans-serif;""Ezekiel I'm not leaving!"/p  
p dir="ltr" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 13px; vertical-align: baseline; background: #f2ede1; color: #333333; font-family: Arial, sans-serif;" /p  
p dir="ltr" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 13px; vertical-align: baseline; background: #f2ede1; color: #333333; font-family: Arial, sans-serif;"He gets up, em style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; outline: 0px; vertical-align: baseline; background: transparent;"slowly/em and start pushing me out the door, when he sways/p  
p dir="ltr" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 13px; vertical-align: baseline; background: #f2ede1; color: #333333; font-family: Arial, sans-serif;"strong style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; outline: 0px; vertical-align: baseline; background: transparent;"Ezekiel's POV./strongbr /I see spots in my vision, everything is a blur, I fall to the ground "Ouch"/p  
p dir="ltr" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 13px; vertical-align: baseline; background: #f2ede1; color: #333333; font-family: Arial, sans-serif;""Ezekiel are you okay" I hear Jake worrying. He sounds tired./p  
p dir="ltr" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 13px; vertical-align: baseline; background: #f2ede1; color: #333333; font-family: Arial, sans-serif;" /p  
p dir="ltr" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 13px; vertical-align: baseline; background: #f2ede1; color: #333333; font-family: Arial, sans-serif;"Helping me back to the couch, I tell him to go to bed, we argue. I threaten to get up again, and he willing heads to bed./p  
p dir="ltr" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 13px; vertical-align: baseline; background: #f2ede1; color: #333333; font-family: Arial, sans-serif;"strong style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; outline: 0px; vertical-align: baseline; background: transparent;"Jake's POV./strong/p  
p dir="ltr" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 13px; vertical-align: baseline; background: #f2ede1; color: #333333; font-family: Arial, sans-serif;"I decide to do some research, investing ways to help my poor tired thief of a em style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; outline: 0px; vertical-align: baseline; background: transparent;"pal./em/p  
p dir="ltr" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 13px; vertical-align: baseline; background: #f2ede1; color: #333333; font-family: Arial, sans-serif;" /p  
p dir="ltr" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 13px; vertical-align: baseline; background: #f2ede1; color: #333333; font-family: Arial, sans-serif;"I must have fallen asleep will researching because I wake up to the sound of crying. Its Ezekiel. The TV is off, and some books are tossed aside few pizza rolls are left, he's crouch over with his head best his knee's. I think he heard me cause he looks over./p  
p dir="ltr" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 13px; vertical-align: baseline; background: #f2ede1; color: #333333; font-family: Arial, sans-serif;"I walk over and sit next to him. He latches onto me, wailing. 4 hours that's what's left./p  
p dir="ltr" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 13px; vertical-align: baseline; background: #f2ede1; color: #333333; font-family: Arial, sans-serif;" /p  
p dir="ltr" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 13px; vertical-align: baseline; background: #f2ede1; color: #333333; font-family: Arial, sans-serif;"Suddenly he clutches me tighter, "I feel sick" he crying. The crying turns into chanting. Until he leans over coughing and spitting up what little he has in him./p  
p dir="ltr" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 13px; vertical-align: baseline; background: #f2ede1; color: #333333; font-family: Arial, sans-serif;"I calm him down a bit, leaving him to go get him a glass of water, a towel, and a blanket./p  
p dir="ltr" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 13px; vertical-align: baseline; background: #f2ede1; color: #333333; font-family: Arial, sans-serif;" /p  
p dir="ltr" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 13px; vertical-align: baseline; background: #f2ede1; color: #333333; font-family: Arial, sans-serif;"Ezekiel sips at the water while I clean the mess. Laying him down I cover him with the blanket as he goes to rest his head on my lap. After about an hour of him tossing and turning, crying, and blubbering nonsense. I doze /p  
p dir="ltr" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 13px; vertical-align: baseline; background: #f2ede1; color: #333333; font-family: Arial, sans-serif;" /p  
p dir="ltr" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 13px; vertical-align: baseline; background: #f2ede1; color: #333333; font-family: Arial, sans-serif;"Waking up I see Ezekiel resting on my lap, he's asleep. Now that I'm looking at him I notice he's so young, there's a thin sheet of sweat on his pale face, but he looks so comfortable./p 


End file.
